


a coffee shop proposal

by kqminarix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: hinata shouyou had never been more sure of anything in his life when he had bought the ring he was to use when proposing to his long-time boyfriend, kenma kozume. and when they went to the familiar coffee shop for what seemed like the millionth time, he knew it was the perfect time to pop that iconic question.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	a coffee shop proposal

if there was one thing that hinata shouyou did not expect, it was for kozume kenma to like him back. but here they were, sitting across from one another at the same coffee shop as the one where they met three years prior. they had exchanged numbers that day, and one date became forty four (hinata kept count). they texted every single day, completely infatuated with each other.

every single day, hinata would worry that kenma would leave him. and every single day, kenma stuck around. it was like they were glued to each other, attached at the simple touch of hands, at the simple touch of their lips together. they were really, truly, in love with each other. and that wouldn't change for the entire world. kenma never planned on leaving, nor did hinata.

just a few months prior to this particular visit to the coffee shop, the pair had moved in together. they were still sort of settling in, unpacking boxes to reveal things kenma never knew he had. it seemed as if they were set for life at this point. but there was one thing that they never really mentioned. the thought of marriage.

at first, hinata thought kenma didn't want to get married. but when kenma told the shorter male that he wanted to be with him forever, that seemed like the telltale sign that marriage was completely on the table. as soon as this became apparent, hinata snuck and bought a beautiful engagement ring for his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé. it was a simple sterling silver ring, bent in such a way as to look like a cat with it's tail curled into a heart-like shape. as soon as hinata saw this, he knew he wanted that to be/the/ ring. the ring he would pop the special question with.

and that day was going to be today. when hinata slid out of his seat in pure silence, kenma looked at him with curiosity and confusion in his eyes. "shouyou?" he asked quietly. "what's wrong?"

hinata stayed silent, simply getting down on one knee in front of the familiar table that they always chose to sit at. kenma covered his mouth as the orange-haired male pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket, holding it in one hand and grabbing his lover's free hand in the other.

"you are the love of my life. ever since we met that day, three years ago at this same coffee shop, i had an aching feeling that you would be the one. and, correct me if i'm wrong, you are the one. you are the only person in my life who i have always chosen first. you are the one person that i want to spend every last second with, every last breath with. i want you to be there on my wedding day, not as a best man, but as the other person under the arch. i want you to be there when the sad truth happens, when i pass. i want to be with you every single step of the way. so, kozume kenma, will you marry me?" hinata opened the box to reveal the ring, smiling up at the man he just proposed to.

"yes, yes i will marry you." kenma said, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks as he let his now fiancé put the ring on his finger. hinata closed the box, putting it back in his pocket, and stood up, bringing the taller male into his arms, kissing him with a newfound passion that they both hoped would never fade.

soft cheers erupted around the coffee shop, along with scattered clapping and words of congratulations. kenma and hinata held each other close, happier than ever to now be engaged. hinata's excitement could barely be contained as he hid his face in his lover's shoulder. the next chapter of their life was starting, and neither of them could wait much longer as they intertwined their fingers, the ring shining in the light of the coffee shop lamps.


End file.
